


A la izquierda del hermano

by TataLotus



Series: Frères loups [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Post-Blood Brothers Ending (Life is Strange 2), Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont passé la frontière que les frères Diaz sont en sécurité
Series: Frères loups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A la izquierda del hermano

**Author's Note:**

> Quel surprise, et un peu tristesse, de constater que je suis la première à écrire sur le fandom français alors que ce jeu vidéo est si riche  
> Life is strange a été la meilleure découverte de 2020, merci Tata Mimosa pour ça !  
> J'ai commencé par le second, et si j'ai apprécié le premier que j'ai découvert plus tard, ce n'est rien comparé à l'amour que je porte aux frères Diaz.  
> Ceci est un recueil d'histoires, probablement courtes, sans liens les unes avec les autres, qui porte sur eux.

Fin : Blood Brothers  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Leur nouvelle vie n'est pas de tout repos.  
Parfois, souvent, ils sont dans des situations qu'ils préféraient éviter.  
(entendez, de la violence, entendez des vols, entendez des choses que leur père aurait réprouvée)  
Mais ils sont plutôt bons à ça : Survivre et s'en sortir.  
Quand ça arrives, quand ils sont acculés, quand ils font face à des gens peu recommandable, Sean culpabilisait d'avoir entraîné son petit frère dans ce genre d'histoire.  
Mais aujourd'hui il le sait, face à la violence du monde la place de Daniel est à sa gauche, parce qu'il est le seul en qui il ait assez confiance pour surveiller son angle mort.  
Et c'est un heureux hasard que ça soit aussi le côté du cœur.


End file.
